


One Someday

by FoxNote



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Denial, Emotional pain, Funeral, Secrets, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/pseuds/FoxNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't be gone... he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Someday

“W-what are all you dummkopfs saying? G-Gilbert isn't dead! He's... He's... Somewhere... I know it... I know...” Roderick mumbled. “He has to be…”

His fists were clenched at his side as he watched the empty casket lower into the ground. Elizabeta tried to comfort him but no amount of soft words and gentle touches would calm him. There was no way that Gilbert was dead; no way in Heaven or Hell that the thick-headed general would have just gone missing – he would not just die. The ‘Great’ Gilbert was too ‘awesome’ to just die. His dark eyes looked across the pit to the blonde on the other side. 

Standing ridged and cold next to his brother’s grave, hand against his forehead with murky eyes on the sky, Ludwig appeared to be the definition of composed. Roderick knew different; the swirls of darkness in his once bright blue eyes, the stiffness in his stance, the cold way in which he attended to the others at the funeral and the overall aloofness of the man was evidence enough of Ludwig’s distress. How could the man not be this way? Roderick knew that the two brothers fought a lot and Ludwig was always going on about how obnoxious his older brother was, but they loved each other. Now, Gilbert was gone and Ludwig was left to try and cope with it.

After the ceremony was complete, everyone left save one lone soul. 

Ludwig stood in front of his brother’s grave, staring at the headstone. One tear dripped down his cheek. “Why…?” he whimpered. “Why did you have to leave me?”

A great gust of wind blew up from behind knocking his hat off. Even though he figured it would just blow away it stopped – in the middle of the air. He was more than a little dumbfounded. Then the wind died with what sounded like a chuckle and the hat fell to the ground. Ludwig watched it land on the headstone. The tears in his eyes fell harder. Soon he was on his knees, clutching the sod that was laid over the grave. There was a great pain in his chest. 

“Why… Why bruder?” he whimpered again. His gloved hand clutched the fabric of his shirt over his heart. “It hurts brother… it hurts so much… make it stop brother… please… come home…” he begged. “Please…”

The German would kneel there with his forehead to the grass until night had long risen. Only when a young red-headed man guided him out did he leave. His feet shuffled through the grass, each step taking tenfold the energy of the last. The body barely made it through the gates before it collapsed. Cool concrete met heated skin and was quickly accompanied by drizzling rain. Even though the body’s eyes were open it was not seeing anything. Neither the rain nor the shaking of the young man registered. The sound of the man calling his name, the beating of the rain and the drone of traffic was lost in the silence of his sadness. Inside he was dead – just a sorrow-shriveled soul in a husk of a man that was once strong and proud.

“Why…?” he whispered as he closed his eyes. _Where are you brother?_

\--

Gilbert looked up from the hat that was still on his headstone. It had been there since his last visit. Unlike many, he found it morbidly fascinating to see his own grave. Even though he wanted to bring the cap back to his dear brother he did not dare touch it. It was there for a reason – though he did not understand what that reason was. All he knew was that something- no – someone put it there and he did not want to disturb it.

One day he would confront his brother. One day he would embrace that blonde block-head. One day he would apologize. Today was not that day, nor would tomorrow be. But some day – someday he would. Glancing up at the sky he smiled sadly.

“I am sorry brother… Iche liebe dich…” he whispered and turned away from the headstone.

Stepping out through the gates he climbed into a dark vehicle and was driven away.

_Someday I will tell you the truth…_

**Author's Note:**

> Always figured Russia would have something to do with him having to leave... That's my thoughts anyway~


End file.
